


双哨兵AU

by shunziqing



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>懒得想题目了，哨兵原剧设定，关于精神世界和精神动物的部分稍微有些扩展。我觉得应该不难理解？总之就把电影里一切跟超级士兵相关的都换成哨兵就好。</p><p>另注，副CP是Tony/Pepper</p>
    </blockquote>





	双哨兵AU

**Author's Note:**

> 懒得想题目了，哨兵原剧设定，关于精神世界和精神动物的部分稍微有些扩展。我觉得应该不难理解？总之就把电影里一切跟超级士兵相关的都换成哨兵就好。
> 
> 另注，副CP是Tony/Pepper

Bucky没有精神动物。不论他在Bruce的指导下怎么冥想，他的精神世界都始终是一片空旷的雪原，里面什么也没有。而他早已接受了这个。

 

虽然Bruce并不赞同，“理论上来讲，每个人都有精神动物。因为精神动物就是一个人灵魂的具象化体现——通俗来说。”他对着自己的茶杯吹了口气，然后不得不把眼镜摘下来擦水汽。

下午两点半，不知怎么搞的，大部分人都碰巧出现在复仇者大厦的公共厨房。Clint和Natasha在吃一顿迟来的午饭，Bruce在喝茶，Tony在等他起床后第一杯咖啡，Steve不在，他去看Peggy去了，这也是为什么Bucky会在这里。

“你这是假设所有人都有灵魂，Doc。”Clint戳了戳自己盘子里的食物，指出Bruce理论中的漏洞。

Bruce对他的言下之意再清楚不过，他同时善良地没有点明，屋子里的每个人手上都沾有无辜者的鲜血，他们的噩梦大概可以给怪物公司供电好几十年，但这不意味着他相信Clint所说的，“我想这不仅仅是假设，Clint。”他温和地回应道。

“你能这么想真的很窝心，Bruce，你是个好人。”Natasha歪着头，一手托腮，嘴角微微挑起。

“拜——托——”Tony趴在咖啡机旁边的流理台上哀叫出声，“现在还太早，我没精力处理这个。”

“现在下午三点。”Clint看了眼表。

“我连一杯咖啡都没喝到嘴里，而且我刚发现我和一帮不相信自己有灵魂的家伙住在一起，这简直太叫人抑郁了。”

Natasha挑起一边眉毛，“别告诉我你相信，你的心理测评是我做的。”

“所以我才说叫人抑郁。”Tony拿手里的空马克杯指着Natasha，然后他转身又拿了了一个出来放到Barnes面前准备等咖啡煮好了给他倒一杯，因为他就是受不了那家伙可怜巴巴地坐在那儿桌上还空荡荡的啥也没有，“别哭丧着脸，Barnes。”他冒险揪了一下Bucky绑在脑后的小马尾，“起码你在和一个仍有灵魂的家伙睡觉。”

“你这是在安慰人么？”Bucky冲Tony挑了挑眉。

“别给自己贴金了，我从不安慰人。”

“说起来，我一直好奇Pepper的精神动物是什么，”Clint说，“我猜超吓人，说不定能喷火。”

Tony得意地笑起来，“哦你根本毫无概念。”

 

“别相信他们说的，”稍晚，当Bucky在和Bruce练习冥想的时候，Bruce这么说，“一个人的灵魂并不会因为他们做了点坏事而消失。”

“如果你看了我的档案，Doc，你就知道那不是什么‘一点坏事’。”Bucky盘腿坐在软垫上，盯着墙壁上某个点，屋里光线昏暗，只有熏香蜡烛发出的幽幽烛光。

Bruce无声地叹了口气，他的肩膀耸起，又落下，“我们所做的事并不能磨灭我们的本质，”他说，口气温和而坚定，“Hulk就是活着的证明，也许你应该试着接受这点。”

“Hulk并不是你精神动物的完全实体表现。”Bucky皱着眉头，他不确定自己想要证明什么，但他确实想要弄清楚。

“对，只是愤怒的一面。”Bruce回答，“我当时年轻而自负，觉得我能将手伸到人的心灵最深处，把哨兵基因所隐藏的潜力全部激发出来。但我却忽视了一个最重要的事实，”他看向Bucky的眼睛，“人的精神世界最最难以琢磨。所以别这么早放弃希望。”

 

Bucky不懂那些心灵鸡汤式的原理，如果不是Steve亲口向他承认能看到精神动物他根本不相信那玩意存在，而且他知道不要把期望设得太高，他和Steve不一样。如果Steve是一件完美的成品，那么他就是廉价的山寨货，一团乱糟糟的神经胡乱的连在一起。九头蛇不需要他对自己的感官控制自如，他们像使用一台机器一样使用他，遥控器握住他们自己手里。

 

Steve是不同的。Steve永远都是不同的。

在重生计划的初始，大部分科学家都认为人工诱发的哨兵不会有精神动物，Steve证明了他们是错的，就像Steve这辈子始终在做的一样。上百年以来，哨兵这个概念仅仅存在于史料记载和科学研究中，在Steve之前和Steve以后，无数人试图用各种方法重新使人类获取这项祖先曾经拥有的能力，但是最接近成功的是九头蛇对Bucky的改造和绝境病毒，而且也并非毫无代价。没有人能像Steve一样完美地控制自己的感官，他几乎不需要指导，有理论说是因为他的精神和肉体达成了绝对同步，但鉴于他是世上唯一一个哨兵——不管是人工诱发的还是天生的——没人能确定到底是怎么回事。

 

Peggy在弗吉尼亚的疗养院离纽约有四五个小时的车程，即使Steve骑自己的摩托也到了深夜才回来。

Bucky蜷在床上，迷迷糊糊地地听着Steve进门的声音，听着他在客厅里脱掉外衣，卧室门打开又关上，极轻的脚步声走进浴室和之后传来的水声。对方不在家的时候他总习惯把听力调得比正常值高一个档。

旁边的床垫微微下陷，带着水汽和沐浴乳香气的身体凑近他的。每次Steve去看过Peggy后回来总会闻起来有一点点悲伤，情绪实际上并没有确切的气味，Bucky想他可能只是把Steve身上带回的红茶和Peggy爱用的香水味道和他的情绪混淆在了一起。

几层楼下，Tony的实验室里发出一声巨大的呯，让Bucky左手不自觉地抽动一下。

Steve亲了亲他的头发，声音低沉，带着轻微笑意，“大晚上还把听力调得这么高干嘛，”这当然不是问句，Steve清楚地知道原因，“Tony没有又把实验室炸了吧？”

“没有，”Bucky对着枕头嘟囔，“Dummy把扳手砸到他手上了。”

“那就好，现在把听力往下调一档。”Steve伸手轻抚他身侧，Bucky几乎不用在脑中想象出调节的按钮，世界就骤然从尖锐嘈杂转为正常深夜的静谧，“现在是几档？”Steve问。

“2。”Bucky如实回答，2是正常人的数值范围。

“好乖，”Steve这回肯定在笑，“还有别再闻我了，快睡觉。”

 

但是Bucky睡不着，他做梦，梦中是他白茫茫的精神世界，积雪平整、无人踏足，视线右侧是一片被火烧过的树林，笔直的树干之上是光秃秃、焦黑的残枝。到处都没有一丝生命迹象。

这让他焦躁不安。这没道理，他以为自己早就接受了这个。

凌晨的时候，他悄悄下床走进浴室，沿着那里的通风管道下到复仇者公共楼层——Tony在重修大厦的时候特地给Natasha和Clint建了几条“捷径”，以备不时之需。

 

Tony坐在公共厨房里，一边喝咖啡，一边用一袋冻豆子敷自己的右手，他看到Bucky后恼火地翻了个白眼，“你知道每次你走这条道都会把楼上拐角的行动感应器打坏吧，我还得亲自去换，因为没人有权限干这个。你简直比Barton还差劲，起码Barton不会碰坏任何东西。”

Bucky耸耸肩，给自己倒了一杯咖啡，“骨折了么？”他瞅瞅Stark冰敷的右手。

“没有，”Tony防御性地把手抱在胸前，“如果骨折了我就把Dummy送给社区大学。”他总这么说，但从来也没真的实施过。

Bucky两手撑着流理台，垂下头，烦躁感仍然固执地不肯退去，让他无法平静地坐下。

“胳膊又难受了？”

他的胳膊总是在难受。Bucky的右手有极灵敏的触感，而左边则近乎为零，这就像是你的一只眼睛能看到几公里外细节，而另一只是瞎的一样。这就是他了，被割裂后又拼接回去的两半。

“想要我鼓捣鼓捣它么？”Tony再次问。

Bucky摇摇头，他知道这是Stark能给出的最贴近安慰的行为，但他现在静不下心来。他深吸一口气，再缓缓吐出，按照Bruce的指导在脑海里检查所有感官值的按钮——都停留在正常的2档。

“Steve想要和我一起冥想。”在他自己意识到之前，这句话已经说出口。

Tony似乎吃了一惊，没想到他会和他坦诚如此私密的事情。他往后靠向椅背，想了一会儿，然后撇撇嘴，“那就去呗，跟他试试字面意义上心神交融的精神性爱。”

Bucky瞪了他一眼，“你怎么不和Pepper试试？”

Tony轻微地瑟缩一下，做了个鬼脸，“我对那个不太在行，干坐着，光想不干。我们试过一次，不过那基本上算是意外，我有三天没睡，Pepper生气极了。Bruce说我可能不是干这个的料，大脑运行速度太快啥的。毕竟，天才。”他指指自己。

“难道你不想知道？”Bucky问。

“我觉得问题是*你*想不想知道。”

Bucky皱起眉，“我对我现在的状态很满意。”

“现在的状态是指不知道你是否有精神动物，还是知道自己没有？”Tony一针见血地指出，“你知道，我实际上对没有精神动物这事儿完全没问题，因为又不是说有了那玩意儿就能怎么样，我双手能造的东西比一个精神动物有用多了。”

“可Pepper怎么办？”

“Pepper好着呢。我帮她，只不过用其他方式，而且Bruce在当向导上比我强多了。她没事的。”

“Steve坚定不移地认为我还有灵魂，即使经过我做的所有事。”Bucky看着两手之间的桌面说。

“就像老好Bruce一样，”Tony摇摇头，看着他说，“也许他没错。”

“也许他错了。”Bucky回视他。

 

无论如何，现实没给Bucky做决定的机会，一切都在他们的下一次任务时到达了临界点。

实际上，Bucky在前一天梦到了这个，他只是没有意识到那是个预言梦，没有意识到直到Steve走进埋伏，直到一切都太晚。因为Bucky*没有*预言梦，从没有过，他只模糊的记得七十年前Steve有过几次，而那让他救了几乎所有嚎叫突击队员的命。

Bucky冲进医院的时候仍背着自己的狙击步枪，医院明亮的光线和刺鼻的气味像是迎头一拳，揍得他差点倒地，眼中因为这刺激而充满泪水，但在所有这些嘈杂之下，他能闻到Steve，他能*尝到*Steve，他稳定的心跳声由机器放大，他得到那儿去——

“James。”一只手坚定地拉住他的臂膀，Bruce的声音平稳传来，“你得冷静。深呼吸。”Bruce块头不大，但出奇的坚实，他毫不退让地将Bucky推到与Steve一门之隔的墙上，命令道，“给我一个感知报告。”

Bucky闭上眼，缓慢地吸气呼气，在脑海中想象一排调节钮，将错乱的按钮拉到正常的位置，“我好了。”他说。

Bruce露出一个微笑，“很好。现在听我说，Steve没事。”Bucky睁开眼，望向病床上Steve一动不动的身影，“他被一种专门针对哨兵的混乱剂击中，保护机制让他自动陷入近似沉睡的昏迷。Tony和我很确定我们能做出解药，但如果你能……直接将他拉出来，会方便很多。”

这叫Bucky猛地回头看向博士，后者不像是在开玩笑，但，“我不能，”他说，“我甚至都没有——”

“James。”Bruce打断他，Bruce Banner大概是除了Steve以外唯一一个能用一个名字就表达出如此程度的不认同与失望的人。

Bucky吞咽了一下，推门走进Steve的病房。

 

Steve看起来就像睡着了一样平静安详。

“嘿，Steve，”Bucky坐在他床边说，“你就是不肯给我选择的机会是不？”他这样说着，但心里明白事实并不是这样的，Steve从不要求他做什么，只不过是Bucky自己，当他面对Steve的时候，他的选择只有一个，永远只有一个。

他用血肉的右手轻触Steve的指尖。

 

他的精神世界在下雪，大片大片洁白的雪花从空中慢悠悠地飘落，除此之外，到处都和他上次来时一样——

从他身后突然传来一阵马嘶，Bucky回转身——理论上来讲在精神世界里他不需要呼吸，但假使他需要，那么现在肯定也完全停止了——他从没见过如此美丽的生物。

一匹黑色的骏马在矮丘之上人立起来，它长长的鬃毛飘扬着，黑得发亮的皮毛在冬日下闪着光。它的额头上有一颗菱形的白星。

就像某种奇怪的电影慢镜头，Steve的精神动物从缓坡上奔下来，完美的肌肉线条在皮毛之下像水波一样涌动，强有力的蹄子笃笃地踏在地上，翻开积雪，露出地下肥沃的黑土地。它冲到林边的空地上，绕了一个圈，停在中心，似乎有些焦躁地用前蹄刨地，喷着鼻息。

“哦，Steve。冷静。”Bucky走上前去，想要安慰它，却发现马儿根本没有注意到自己，它在看着树林的方向。

一匹狼。

在焦黑的枯木下站着一匹狼，有着灰白色的皮毛，蓝眼睛，在雪地中几乎难以分辨。Bucky觉得自己可能紧张得要吐了，如果他不是在该死的精神世界里的话，或者迫切地需要坐下来。可Steve的马儿明显没有感应到这些情绪，它欢快地嘶鸣一声，撒开蹄子就朝白狼跑了过去。

Bucky看着自己的精神动物——老天这仍然难以置信，他的*精神动物*——迟疑了一下，好像仍满怀戒心，但那转瞬即逝，下一刻就也朝对方奔去。在即将相遇的瞬间，它们双双跃起——

 

Bucky猛地吸进一口气，睁开眼睛，“哦，我的老天。”他攥紧了Steve的手，然后感到同样力道的回握。

Steve在他旁边满足地长出了一口气，“嗨。”他微笑着说，眼睛像海一样蓝，伸出另一只手勾去Bucky脸颊上的一滴泪水。他嘴角向上挑着，形成一个得意的微笑，一个表示“我早告诉过你”的微笑。

“哦闭嘴。”Bucky说。

 

[完]

 

 

 


End file.
